Quisiera
by diana.c.florez3
Summary: es mi primera historia...por que hay tantas cosas que quisiera...


QUISIERA

Está de nuevo lloviendo, veo en mi escritorio los documentos que hace horas debí firmar, ahora si me van a golpear…pero es que toda la tarde estuve pensando en ti.

Dime tu acaso alguna vez piensas en mí? Ehh…dime me recuerdas aun?

Quisiera escucharte ahora mismo gruñir enfadado y tal vez ver tu blanco rostro sonrojarse.

Suelto una risa…. Una risa que esconde años de lágrimas, tantas que ya no puedo reprimir ….

Es que te extraño tanto….

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera….

Porque Fuiste?

Te Fuiste tan pronto como se recupere

Y es que si me hubieras aceptado antes te hubiera ahorrado tato dolor .

Quisiera, quisiera tanto besarte ahora mismo y abrazaste y jamás soltarte

Aun mientas veo por la ventana y la brisa golpea mi rostro, siento tus manos húmedas y frías como aquella tarde, mientras tu corazón latía deprisa, no sé si porque te ibas o por lo que acababas de decir

Te veías dulce…

Te veías tan vulnerable..

Te ibas y no podía hacer nada y es quisiera…..haber tenido más tiempo, el suficiente para navegar sobre tu cuerpo, descubrir y besar cada cicatriz, besar tu pecho, aquel que esconde tu corazón tan esquivo para otros…. Ta claro para mí, yo te quise quitarte tanto dolor , yo te hubiera sanado

Quisiera haber tenido el valor de decirte de frente tantas cosas

Tanto tiempo ha pasado sin verte?

Años?

Sabes voy a tener un hijo pronto

Llevará tu nombre…

Creo que ella sabe lo que siento por ti, cada vez que la beso , te beso a ti y cada vez que uno mi cuerpo con el suyo, solo pienso en ti

Hubiéramos podido tener una familia tú y yo?

Hubieras sido feliz a mi lado?

Hubieras aguantado mi manera de ser y mi manía de quejarme por todo?

Yo te hubiera aguantado, tus golpes, tu maldito mal genio, tú rostro de amargado…

Quisiera volver a nacer y conocerte de nuevo, no te dejaría ir nunca, te hubiera roto piernas y brazos de ser necesario, tal cual te dije una vez, te salvaría de la tristeza y tendrías más sonrisas y menos lágrimas en tus recuerdos.

Sonrió…

Te recuerdo.. tu sonrisa…la última, la más sincera, tal vez en tu último suspiro fuiste feliz?

Escapo de mi oficina, al diablo tanto papeleo . soy un guerrero no un robot. Camino al bosque, voy a buscarte como lo hago cada noche. Recuerdas cuando competíamos aquí? Eres y serás a quien siempre quise vencer, siempre fuiste más fuerte, más firme, mas determinado ..mas solitario. Amaba eso de ti.

Que tonto no? Soy un tonto que aun llora al ver la luna, eras igual a ella arrogante, misterioso y lejano…pero al tiempo radiante, hermoso….eras la única luz en mi oscuridad.

Dime… soy demasiado cursi?

Si es así es tu culpa, no me hubieras dicho nada esa tarde, si esa tarde no te hubiera perdido

Aún recuerdo la batalla, el júbilo de la victoria, el poder sobre mi piel latiendo, la gente. Los gritos. Recuerdo mirar el sol y sonreír y luego tu cuerpo cayo a mis pies –fuiste herido? Estas bien?- me arrodille a ti lado y la vi, aquella espada travesaba tu piel, la sangre mojaba la tierra ir por ayuda, pero sabias que no sobrevivirías.. también lo supe al ver esos ojos negros apagarse de a pocos , .ven- susurraste-quédate a mi lado- y allí me quede, viéndote, solo viéndote, mientras la realidad de me golpeaba ….morirías.

-que pasa contigo eh?..que el héroe no debe estar sonriendo?-tu voz se escuchaba tan lejana..tan melancólica

- Yo ... me .perdóname- abranzandote llorar suelta Debi protegerte-en ... usted vayas- Tu mal inundaciones risa -mírame- oídos demandaste y yo incorporan a poco .. es suficiente para que puedan mirarte ojos sé ... Quiss Venir antes .. Quiss que Hablar. De Tengo muchas cosas que decirte ... pero ya no heno tiem..po- la debilidad que sentía que invadió ...

-estarás bien- trate de darte seguridad –vendrá alguien a curarte…y yo te cuidare. Ya lo veras, estaré a tu lado- mis lágrimas mojaban tu rostro ya tan cansado

-sabes que no es así, la herida no sanara y si fuera así …yo soy un criminal y tu…tu eres la esperanza de un pueblo- …lo sabía. El iría a la cárcel – no eres ningún criminal, tú también lo derrotaste, juntos lo hicimos… el consejo entenderá. Quédate – era todo tan absurdo

Ven acércate- tus manos frías tomó el rostro de mi manchándolo ..me acerque sangraba por la boca del pozo seguro de qué era lo que querries, tal vez un abrazo ... pero nunca esperan aquéllo.

Cerré mis ojos cuando tus labios apresaron los míos, suave y lento .. un beso. Me entregue entero sabía que ese era el primero y único que habría entre ambos, tu despedida .. y si me rio de ti, que cursi, que sutil

Nos separamos y quise decir algo, pero siempre me tomabas ventaja –te amo y te amare siempre- yo ya no podía llorar más –yo también te amo- susurre y tu sonreíste y luego cerraste los ojos –usuratonkachi- y te fuiste para siempre. Abrace tu cuerpo mientras lloraba en silencio, a lo lejos esa mujer de ojos verdes me observaba, ella también lloraba. Jamás me pregunto nada, jamás comento nada, aun cuando la veo pasar con su esposo…porque si sabes ella se casó y sus gemelos hace poco cumplieron un año…me desvió e nuevo, ella solo me sonríe, sabe que no paro de recordarte.

He llegado….que limpia esta tu tumba…será que alguien también viene a asearla, mira lo que te he traído ..rosas blancas. Y nuevo, como lo hago siempre, beso aquella rosa y la dejo allí, es mi beso de buenas noches …ríete. Ríete todo lo que quieras, se que tu hermano Itachi debe reírse también ..malditos uchiha.

Debo irme, mi esposa está en las últimas semanas de embarazo y debo cuidarla como debí hacerlo contigo , miro el cielo, allí donde estás tú. Sonrió…volveré mañana ahhh se le olvidaba te amo aun sasuke uchiha

Es un tanto meloso, lo escribí mientras iba al trabajo, me costo un poco redactarlo así que disculpen los errores

Anniel


End file.
